Chyler Silva
Chyler Silva is a cadet at Corbulo Academy of Military Science. Chyler was born and raised in her home world of Cygnus. During her childhood she grew up around a lot of Insurrectionist violence Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn, Squad , seeing first hand the pain and misery the Insurrection was causing, unlike her fellow classmate Thomas Lasky. Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn Chyler is first seen with fellow classmates and squadmates Thomas Lasky and Sully after exiting their cryo chambers before a mock combat training mission. Chyler asks Thomas if he is okay after seeing him struggle with dealing the after affects of cryo sleep, to which Thomas says that he is okay. After putting on their gear Chyler, Thomas and Sully then head towards the forest in which their training scenario is being conducted. When Sully gets taken out of the mission after getting hit my a TTR round, Chyler tells Thomas to press forward as they need to rendezvous with their fellow squadmates. Once they reach the RP, their squad leader, Walter Vickers orders the squad to take the enemy head on. However, Thomas expresses his concerns on the order stating that their is a better way to engage the enemy. Chyler herself also tries to dissuade Walter from pressing on with his "head charge" tactical plan but refusing to listen Vickers continues on with his original plan. This causes Thomas to rebel and ultimately costing Hastati Squad their already low combat scores. Back at their barracks Chyler and Thomas get into an argument about the Insurrectionists, where Thomas believes that they are simply "over taxed" farmers while Chyler knows the true nature of how evil they can be. Later that night the two make peace and are seen communicating through their room walls when lights out is called. Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn, Episode 1 In episode 2 Chyler is seen with the rest of Hastati Squad waking up to a 3 am early morning reveille and inspection. Chyler was the first to get into her armor and weapons at 51.07 seconds almost shy of beating the Academy record held by Thomas' older brother. Chyler is later seen at chow hall eating breakfast and with the rest of the class as Thomas beats Walter Vickers in a fit of anger. After listening through a lecture about tactics conducted by the legendary warrior Hannibal, Chyler and Thomas argue over the nature of the current war. Chyler tells Thomas that if he wants people to change about their opinions of the war, Thomas would have to man up and be an example so that others may follow. Chyler is seen the next day with the rest of Hastati Squad performing their last combat mission for the term. With Thomas as their point man, Hastati Squad successfully eliminates the opposition and redeem themselves of their low combat scores. Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn, Episode 2 In the third episode Chyler sneaks into Thomas' room and watches his brother's, Cadmon Lasky, last recorded message before his untimely death by Insurrectionists. Both Chyler, Thomas and the rest of Hastati Squad are then summoned to Sully's room watching the classified combat footage that he had been piecing together for the last few days. They watch as UNSC forces overtake a group of Insurrectionists, later both UNSC forces and Insurrectionists are fighting together against an unknown enemy. Sully and the rest of Hastati Squad also get a glimpse of a SPARTAN-II which is shown to be SPARTAN-104. At chow hall they debate on who the mysterious UNSC soldiers were. Later that night Chyler is seen outside sitting by herself, Thomas approaches her and shows her the medical waiver he has received due to his violent allergic reaction to the cryo drugs. This saddens Chyler as she begins to express her feelings towards Thomas. This results in the two of them sharing a passionate kiss. Just after that, the campus alarms are triggered forcing Chyler, Thomas and the rest of Hastati Squad, as well as the entire student body, to gather at the academy orbital lift to be transported to waiting UNSC ships for a full scale evacuation. After watching a large group of ODSTs being dropped into campus, Thomas concludes that the school is under attack. After Dimah uses her families position to get on-board the last lift, Covenant s appear and shoot down the orbital elevator causing it to collapse forcing all remaining students including Chyler to run for their lives. After surviving the collapse of the orbital tower, Chyler, Thomas and April Orenski watch as ODSTs are engaging Covenant forces. They watch in horror as an Elite with an Energy sword cuts down the statue of Gnaeus Domitius Corbulo. Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn, Episode 3 As they make it outside Chyler and Thomas are separated temporarily during the ensuing chaotic battle between UNSC forces and invading Covenant ground troops. Chyler regroups with Thomas as well as JJ, all three running towards their dorm where the rest of Hastati Squad is waiting. Finding shelter in Thomas' room, their safety is short lived when an Elite with an energy sword enters their dormitory killing a few CAMS cadets. With time running out Chyler and her surviving squad mates attempt to reach their armory. JJ is killed by the cloaked Elite, forcing the group to run faster. After their attempt to open their weapon's vault fails, Chyler and the rest of Hastati Squad hides as the Elite breaks down the door and scours through the armory looking for them. After killing fellow squad mate Walter Vickers, the Elite corners Chyler, Thomas, April and Sully. Just before all seemed lost Master Chief appears and kills the Elite. Chyler is seen kneeling next to Walter's body, while Master Chief tells the rest of the squad that they are the only survivors on the planet. After collecting their weapons and gear Chyler and the rest of Hastati Squad accompany Master Chief as they attempt to leave the dormitory. When Master Chief orders the squad to stay put as he checks outside, Chyler collapses on the floor showing that the night's events have drained her physically and emotionally. With the help of Thomas providing much needed comfort and support, Chyler collects herself and joins the rest of Hastati Squad outside after Master Chief returns giving the all clear. Once outside the squad sees in horror the carnage and devastation throughout the campus. As they approach the awaiting Warthog, awaiting Covenant forces ambush the squad, wounding Sully in the process. While Master Chief is busy dealing with the threats, Chyler and April provide covering fire while Thomas races towards the Warthog in an attempt to start it up. When Chyler runs out of ammo for her MA5D, she sees a Covenant Carbine lying on the floor. Chyler picks it up and uses it to kill a Kig-yar Sniper out in the distance. Once Thomas finally starts up the Warthog, Chyler gets on board with the rest of the squad. With Chief manning the turret, Thomas drives the Warthog out of the ambush and into the forest. Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn, Episode 4 Appearance *''Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn'' Gallery Chyler armor.JPG|Chyler in UNSC Marine Armor Silva 2.png Silva 1.png Halo4 HastatiSquad.jpg|Chyler with her fellow classmates. Halo-4-forward-unto-dawn-cadets-1020 large.jpg|Hastati Squad Sources Silva, Chyler